Hotring Racer
The Hotring Racer is a race car featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The Hotring Racer is evidently a Stock car racing vehicle, distinguished by the rather unique design and paint schemes with fictional business ads. They resemble stock cars of the mid-1980s. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, they are used in the "Hotring" side mission, while in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, they are used in the "8-Track" side mission. Design The Hotring Racer comes in three different versions, although in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, only one is available to the player as a reward, while the other two cannot be used without cheats. The three Hotring Racers differ in performance and design. *The first variant ("hotring") vaguely resembles a very generic GM G body . *The second variant ("hotrina") resembles a 1985 Chevrolet Camaro (front), and a 1985 Chevrolet Cavalier (rear). *The third variant ("hotrinb") resembles a 1982 Ford Thunderbird (front), and a 1985 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme (rear). The "hotring" in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City lacked a roll cage and netting, unlike the "hotrina" and "hotrinb." This inconsistency was partially fixed in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which added netting to the vehicle. Depending of the version and the game, each variation will have the following sponsors: Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' The Hotring Racers are fast vehicles, almost on par with most sport cars in the game, like the Infernus or the Cheetah. The top speed and the acceleration are impressive and the grip is very good. Its resistance may not be one of the best, but is still a strong vehicle. The vehicle's handling is average, but at higher speeds, it will suffer from understeer, though not as severe. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the three Hotring Racers share the same top speed. Each variant handles differently. The "hotrina" boasts tremendous grip, superior to the "hotrinb" and "hotring" variants. On any driving course, the "hotrina" will be quicker than the "hotring" and "hotrinb." The "hotrinb" will be second-quickest, and the "hotring" will be third-quickest (both variants demand more driver's effort than the "hotrina"). Hotring Racers are rear-wheel drive, and allow drifting. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' HotringRacer-GTAVC-hotring-front.jpg|The "hotring" Hotring Racer, awarded to the player upon completion of the Sunshine Autos import side-quests (Rear quarter view). HotringRacer-GTAVC-hotrina-front.jpg|The "hotrina" Hotring Racer, not normally available for the player to drive (Rear quarter view). HotringRacer-GTAVC-hotrinb-front.jpg|The "hotrinb" Hotring Racer, not normally available for the player to drive (Rear quarter view). ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' HotringRacer-GTASA-hotring-front.jpg|The "hotring" Hotring Racer, awarded to the player upon completion of the "8-Track" stadium event (Rear quarter view). HotringRacer-GTASA-hotrina-front.jpg|The "hotrina" Hotring Racer, not normally available for the player to drive (Rear quarter view). HotringRacer-GTASA-hotrinb-front.jpg|The "hotrinb" Hotring Racer, driven exclusively during the "8-Track" stadium event (Rear quarter view). Hotring_1.jpg|A "hotrina" Hotring Racer in PS2. Locations Under normal circumstances, the "hotring" is the only variant of the Hotring Racer available for players to drive. However, during the "8-Track" race of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the player drives a "hotrinb." The "hotrina" and "hotrinb" are only obtainable through cheat codes. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *'Hotring': Spawns at the second floor of Sunshine Autos building, once the fourth import side-quest has been completed. Players can break through the store windows to exit. * Hotrina: ** Enter GETTHEREAMAZINGLYFAST (PC version cheat) ** Input R1, Circle, R2, Right, L1, L2, X, X, Square, R1 (PS2 version cheat) * Hotrinb: ** Enter GETTHEREVERYFASTINDEED (PC version cheat) ** Input R2, L1, Circle, Right, L1, R1, Right, Up, Circle, R2 (PS2 version cheat) ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *'Hotring': Spawns outside the Los Santos Forum parking area once the "8-Track" event is completed. *'Hotrina': ** Enter VROCKPOKEY or PDNEJOH (PC version cheat) ** Input R1, Circle, R2, Right, L1, L2, X, X, Square, R1 (PS2 version cheat) * Hotrinb: ** Enter VPJTQWV for the hotrinb variant. (PC version cheat) ** Input R2, L1, Circle, Right, L1, R1, Right, Up, Circle, R2 (PS2 version cheat) Trivia *The "hotring" bears only one number in each game: #27 in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and #21 in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The "hotrina" and "hotrinb" both have 6 different car numbers in each game: **In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the hotrina may spawn with the numbers #21, #34, #56 or #78, while the hotrinb may be marked with the numbers #14, #28, #65 or #69. **In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the hotrina can be numbered #14, #45, #52, #67, #73 or #96, while the hotrinb may obtain the numbers #07, #26, #36, #60, #65 or #82. *The default radio stations for the three Hotring Racers in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas are: **Hotring - Radio X **Hotrina - K-DST **Hotrinb - Radio X *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Hotring Racers make a cameo appearance in a television commercial for the "Patriot 500" (which in the commercial, takes place in the 3D Universe rendition of San Andreas at the Los Santos International Airport). Carl Johnson is seen driving Hotring Racers on the airport runway. Navigation }} es:Hotring Racer pl:Hotring Racer Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles